waterxfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors of God
Known as the Ashita no Joe expert and known for being a Joe tard. He shows alot of passion of Joe as it was the anime that made him experience every emotion he thought wasn't possible and caused him to go through a void. He also plays Games, his favorite genre is Rpgs. He plays a bunch of games, his main gaming system are his Switch, 3ds, Ps4. His anime journey He being his journey at the age of three when watch DBZ, it was introduction to the media, but he didn't know it was anime. It threw this era he move to shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, Oben-Star Racers, Rurouni Kenshin, Zatch Bell, Blue Dragon, and what lead to the true start of his journey Naruto. It was when he only fullying what Toonami was ariign and what he could find on other televisin that ari, aniem. Later in 2008 Toinami got shut down, that when he discover the internet. That when he found about Naruto was a anime, he diece to get catch up the english sub of Naruto. Then when got don he was looking for his next big thing, he fun Bleach which started everything. From their he watch what eery was popular adn what people recommend to him. He was known as pleb, he had shit taste and whould maybe quit anime after Bleach, but Rurouni Kenshin kept him going it was because of his realize how good anime and magna can be. He read the manga for the first time in 2012 and loved, it was starrted what he become known for howevr it didn't blossom until 2013. It was durign 2013 he was still a pleb his favorite anime was Shakugan no Shana, but that change as he begin tackle shows that shouldn't have come across. He came across Maison Ikkoku which start to refine his taste, but his taste got awaken when he heard about anime called Ashita no Joe. It was when he found an anime to that he know would always be his number one, this start his journey of find his taste. Formt heir in 2014 he went threw once he finish Ashita no Joe on Janurary 2014. The ending affect more than you thought, not only he cired, but he went threw avoid and tryign to find soemthing better than Joe. It wehn he watch majority of his favorites for the first time, he watch City Hunter, Lupin, Space Battleship Yamato, Rose of the Versaillies, Crest of the Stars, Touch, Galaxy Express 999, these created the taste he had. He still in void he decide to tackle on the LOGH, but what he found ut an aniem he wnated to loved, but couldn't. He was bred while watchign it, he found souless, he fund to have a lot of problems, that when he realized he was not elitist.After he got out the avoid thanks to findign his favorites, he still didn;t find an anime better than Joe, but he acceted that Joe was always his favorite. He later on moved on to WMT series thanks to Akage no Anne and Gundam. However nothing was giving what he was looking for, utnil 2016 when he saw Erin. Erin challenge all his favorites, but lost against Joe, this cause him, to find hope that can find anime that can still love. After Erin become his second favorite he become a more passion about anime. He keeps watchign aniem to hope one day to find more aniem to give me the experience he been looking for, the experience of going through a journey Finding The water server He started Konakana again after he got curious about his favorites, after the converstation he had with him on discord. He sent him the server, he told I will join, but if it bores me I will leave. He found a group that wasn't finally filled with elitist, just nice people to talk about anime. He decide to stay on the server after this, and wondering what this journey he go throguh this server